creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 February 2016
09:05 >powiedział Rycerz 09:05 jeszcze te riposty z gimbazy moje oczy krwawią 09:05 skąd się takie bazyle biorą 09:06 ;-: 09:06 Ale kto normalny? 09:06 już wolałbym żeby BRM tu wbił bo przynajmniej była by beka 09:06 ciśnięcie z jego wartości jest mega śmieszne 09:06 narodowi polscy idioci 09:06 nopowcy zlitujcie się x'DDD 09:07 Xd 09:07 elo 09:27 Hej 09:27 Hejo 09:31 siema 09:31 oooo kogo ja widze, Rycerz Śmierci 09:33 Wyrzuć tego raka D; 09:37 kto rak? 09:38 szalom cymes 09:38 siema 09:38 wa alejkum as-salaam 09:38 :P 09:40 taaa, oczywiście wychodzi kiedy miałam do niego sprawe 09:44 Az <3 09:45 dwa mody i biurokrata na czacie i oczywiście wszyscy na zw 09:45 najs 09:45 ano 09:45 Memuch 09:45 jak tam twój rysunek? 09:46 to że ktoś ma zw, nie znaczy że nie widzi wszystkiego :> 09:46 zdechł i tylko kopie nóżką jak go badylem trącam 09:46 wiem wiem 09:46 Kłerta cię zabije jak go nie skończysz xd 09:47 Tak się wczoraj napaliła, że zaspamiła połowę czatu tym, że zbiera opisy xd 09:47 zawsze chciałem zostać zombie 01:24 Z 01:25 Wywaliło mię 01:25 Nie fer 01:27 No debilu 01:28 ;-; 01:28 czuję się przegrana 01:28 Toczę wojnę z sąsiadami lel 01:28 ? 01:29 bo nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłam zadanie z pszyrki eh 01:29 Sprawdź w necie :v 01:29 ale tego nie ma w necie 01:29 Elo 01:30 W necie jest wszystko 01:30 Taki urok pani Gacy - daje jakieś przykłady, później nawet nie wie, czy są dobrze zrobione (bp) 01:30 Rycerz 01:30 Yo 01:31 Rycerz - Wątek:116547 01:31 nananananna 01:31 M jak miłość 01:31 nananana 01:31 co to za rak znowu 01:32 Xd 01:32 lubię go 01:32 poprawił mi humor 01:32 znowu się poczułem taki groźny x'D 01:33 Jak oficer Wermachtu 01:33 Nie odwracaj kota ogonem 01:33 To prawda? 01:33 oczywiście 01:33 Yo 01:33 Hej 01:34 zaraz kopne w kalendarz 01:34 już sam fakt że chce mu się poświęcać mojej skromnej osobie czas jest dla mnie zabawny 01:34 Czyli znowu zachowujesz się jak pajac? 01:34 to oni się zachowują jak banda niedorozwojów 01:34 ja ich tylko upominam 01:35 jak poziom rozmowy czatu sięga dna to trzeba chyba cośz tym zrobić 01:35 Upominanie ich mówiąc, że są pedałami jest normalne, tak? 01:35 ale to nie to 01:35 Gdyby tak było nie byłoby takiego wątku:v 01:35 ja już nawet nie mówię o tym typie tylko ogólnie 01:35 A ja mówię o tym typie 01:38 :/ 01:39 Hi 01:39 Yo 01:39 hej 01:40 Uf, teksty skończony. Do jutra doczekać aż będę miał dostęp do kompa i wrzucam 01:40 tekst* 01:40 Ta, 01:41 Autokorekta :-/ 01:42 Dobrze że nie używam tego szajdu :v 01:42 szajdu? 01:42 01:42 ;d 01:42 Yo 01:43 hej 01:43 Elo 01:43 Hi 01:43 Co jak co są drobne błędy lecz nie zmienia to sensu zdania 01:43 No 01:44 Yo 01:44 elo 01:45 ale po co ci dowody przecież się przyznałem że to ja 01:45 Elo 01:46 Hi 01:46 Mld, biuro, admin 01:46 Jak to jest, Rycerz, że marnujesz każdą szansę na poprawę? 01:47 Chyba się na galowo ubiorę 01:47 Master, skarbie. :* 01:47 Yo 01:47 gratulacje dla Psychofanka, bo zrobiła pastę nr. 2000 :D 01:47 ^^ Piniaczq 01:48 lol 01:48 Kopę lat :0 01:48 Wilkus to czas na czyszczenie posłanie 1/4 past na trollpasta wiki xd 01:48 zaczyna się 01:48 prawienie morałów 01:49 Lol, nie mam zamiaru prawić Ci morałów, bo szkoda mojego czasu. 01:49 Rycerz, przykro mi, ale nie mam już do Ciebie cierpliwości. 01:49 super a mi szkoda czasu na wysłuchiwanie tego 01:49 *badum tss* 01:49 Tylko całkowicie nie rozumiem Twojego idiotycznego zachowania. 01:50 A ja też muszę być konsekwentna co do słów, które napisałam już wielokrotnie. 01:50 Dziękuję za współpracę. 01:50 Nie wracaj się GT, to poważna sprawa 01:50 Mogę to zrobić? 01:50 k 01:50 Proszę. 01:50 Piniak ok 01:50 Zrób wszystko 01:50 Rock wiadomo jak się skończy 01:50 Od usunięcia uprawnień do usunięcia kolorów na CPW. 01:50 O ho 01:50 całe szczęście został jeszcze pedator 01:51 hej 01:51 Nah, to mogę zrobić wieczorem? xD 01:51 Hi 01:51 Zaraz idę do lasu rysować drzewa. 01:51 jak tam? 01:52 Dość dosc 01:52 To ja to zrobię. 01:52 Okej. 01:52 Narysuję ładne drzewko dla Ciebie. <3 01:53 Wstawiłeś Team Kebab? 01:53 Na profil? 01:53 Czat mi zlasował 01:53 Zlagował* 01:53 Jeszcze nie. 01:54 ja przed chwilą skończłamrysować Bena 01:54 Pochwal się 01:55 Umie ktoś z was zrobić wololo? 01:56 co to? 01:56 Ja nie, co kolwiek to jest ^^ 01:56 Age of Empires :v 01:57 O jezu jezu 01:57 No robisz wololo i zamieniasz koszulkę z dowolnego koloru na niebieski bądź czerwony 01:57 Yo 01:57 Niee, nie mówice że to prawda 01:57 Rycuuu! ;-; 01:57 Zależy jakiego koloru ty jesteś 01:57 To nie umiem xd 01:57 Rzym * 01:57 Rzym cziluj 01:57 dla mnie to Nirvana 01:57 od teraz mogę wyzywać kogo mi się podoba 01:58 ;-; 01:58 (jakbyś wcześniej tego nie robił lel) 01:58 Ale mi nie zabierzecie, ja jestem grzeczny, prawda? ;-; 01:58 i tak poradzisz sobie lepiej na tym stanowisku niż ja 02:00 :/ 02:00 Di ent is nie 02:00 Piniakolada 02:00 Nir* 02:03 ;-; 02:03 Yo 02:03 Siema 02:03 Hi 02:03 Co tam? 02:04 Xd 02:04 To se pogadał 02:04 No 02:04 Był za mało swag. 02:04 Olalismy go :-( 02:07 Yh 02:07 Lagiiiiiii 02:08 w polsce to na taki duży swag bym nie liczył 02:09 W polsce nie ma swagu 02:09 Yo 02:59 ale nie byli na tyle leniwi, by ci zabrać moda 02:59 Trzeba wytępić muslimów. 02:59 co przeważyło nad tą decyzją? bo na pewno nie ja 02:59 oczywiście że ty 02:59 a kto inny? ^^ 03:00 Wątek:116547 03:00 a dał jakiś dowód, skoro prosiła? 03:00 ja dałem dowód 03:01 po prostu powiedziałem prawdę 03:01 po co mam kłamać skoro każdy wie że jest rakiem? 03:01 ale miał rację 03:01 co do tego posta 03:02 oczywiście 03:02 napisał prawdę 03:02 przecież ja jestem członkiem mafii co nie? 03:02 trzęsę tą wikią 03:02 tzn. było paru, którzy mieli więcej niż 100 edycji i byli przeciwko tobie 03:02 w tym ja 03:02 zrobiło się groźnie 03:02 powiem więcej 03:02 mam nadzieję że dobrze wiesz czemu wątek został olany? ^^ 03:02 za tobą jest Ex, Rzym, Ped, Nowa -.- 03:02 nie wiem 03:03 bo wiedzą że beze mnie ten czat jest kupą gówna 03:03 i w sumie mają trochę racji 03:03 ale jednak zabrali ci 03:03 na szczęście byłem na tą ewentualność przygotowany 03:03 LoboTaker 03:03 ale nie byli na tyle leniwi, by ci zabrać moda 03:03 Ostro. 03:03 dlatego postarałem się 03:03 żeby moderatorów otrzymali pedator i rzymianin 03:04 ej, Kyu, a bo tak nie było? 03:04 skoro oni pilnują 03:04 to w sumie jestem spokojny o ten czat 03:04 jednak serio, Kyu - co zaważyło na tym, by mu zabrać moda? 03:04 Nie mam do czego się odnieść, bo nie widzę całości 03:04 Lobo powiem dyplomatycznie - coś, co nie powinno Ci zawracać głowy. 03:04 i nie było bólu tyłka o to od wyżej wymienionych przeze mnie użytkowników? 03:04 Witam! 03:04 hej 03:05 Yo 03:05 To raz 03:05 heh 03:05 Dwa - głosowanie zostało przedyskutowane przeze mnie i Piniaka - dlatego zdecydowaliśmy, że wprowadzimy limit 100 edycji, bo 03:05 a) tyle edycji jest łatwo wbić - dla chcącego nic trudnego 03:06 bo wiesz - ja pamiętam jedną scysję, gdy odebrano mu moda 03:06 bunty, bunty 03:06 x'DDDD 03:06 Ale kabaret 03:06 Err Lobo 03:06 idę po popcorn 03:06 jednak nie przez Ryca 03:06 takiej okazji nie mogę przegapić 03:06 b) osoby te w 80% wiedziały (wg mnie i Piniakolada) jak wygląda sytuacja z Rycerzem. 03:06 bo ten, wtedy był taki bałagan na czacie, że nikt nie mógł tego ogarnąć :v 03:06 bo sam mówił, że robić maniany nie będzie 03:06 Rycerz a ja idę po zupkę chińską :'D 03:06 Co do tamtej sytuacji 03:06 smacznego 03:06 To się nie wypowiem, bo szkoda słów ;') 03:07 nawet nie wiem o co chodzi bo nie pamiętam ale sory bo wiem że często obrażam innych ale no trudno 03:07 tak wyszło 03:07 Zresztą - ja Rycerza lubię 03:07 ja pamiętam, jak ci odebrano moda 03:07 Więc nie wyrzuciłam go z pobudek osobistych 03:08 mówiłeś, że scysji robić nie będziesz 03:08 ale inni robili 03:08 <_< 03:08 hehe 03:08 Vox Populi 03:08 Vox Dei 03:08 nie przypomina ci to czegoś? 03:08 :> 03:08 I zgodzę się z Nową 03:08 Rycerz ogarnia chat 03:08 Jako jedna z nielicznych osób. 03:08 Ja Rycerza lubię i nie wiem o co chodziło z tym że niby wyzywa, nie toleruje dania innych itp. 03:09 hej 03:09 zdania^ 03:09 Witam! 03:09 ja zawsze mam bekę jak na chat wchodza takie zraczałe naburmuszone jarząbki których jak kicknę to mnie wyzywają 03:09 to jest po prostu apogeum beki 03:09 err 03:09 Ostatnio miałam płaczka 03:09 Rycerz według mnie takie zachowanie jest żałosne 03:09 Kłerta sobie żartuje, tak? 03:09 Bo został/została zbanowana przed Rzymianina 03:09 no bo jest żałosne 03:10 chyba, że Rycerz znalazł wielbicielkę xd 03:10 Nowo a jak myślisz :v? 03:10 no prośba x'D 03:10 XD 03:10 i wiesz, Kyu, kiedyś też jakoś pokrętnie lubiłam Ryca 03:11 tak samo Ex 03:11 JA po prostu szanuje Rycerza :v on ogarnia chat jako jedna z nielicznych osób, a wiadomo czasem ma prawo się wkurzyć i kogoś wyzwać to tylko człowiek 03:11 a cóż to znaczy pokrętnie? 03:11 teraz jesteśmy wrogami :') 03:11 cooo? x'DDD 03:11 XD 03:11 przecież ja cię lubię 03:11 co ty masz do mnie? 03:11 e nowa wytłumacz mi najpierw co to znaczy pokrętnie 03:11 co, to ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz? 03:11 nie rozumiem dlaczego uważasz mnie za swojego wroga 03:12 chyba ci z 15 razy tłumaczyłam, za co cię nie znoszę (wfp) 03:12 ;-; 03:12 lubiłaś mnie pokrętnie czyli lubiłaś mnie skomplikowanie 03:12 aha 03:12 sory za bardzo jestem trzeźy żeby to zrozumieć hihi x'D 03:12 to możesz powtórzyć? 03:12 lubiłam cię pokrętnie = lubiłam cię mimo twych wybryków 03:12 Wiesz, Rycerz 03:13 ale w końcu to się skończyło 03:13 co 03:13 jest takie coś na fb 03:13 jak "to skomplikowane" (lf) 03:13 x'DDDD 03:13 xd 03:13 hahahahaha 03:13 Wiedziałam! xd 03:13 ale jaja x'D 03:13 haha, śmieszne jak roztopiony ser -;- 03:13 Ja się z koleżanką uważamy za wrogów, i tak o sobie mówimy na wzajem że się nie znosimy itp. a tak to się sobie zwierzamy i normalnie gadamy tylko czasami na przerwie sobie mordercze spojrzenia wysyłamy XD 03:13 lubię ser 03:13 Nie no, Lobo, masz jaja, że się nie boisz Natalii 03:13 Szanuję 03:13 Wait 03:13 Lobo nie spinaj się XD 03:13 Której Natalii? 03:14 Kyu nie o ciebie chodzi x'D 03:14 No Natalii 03:14 O moją dziewczynę 03:14 Uff 03:14 jego lubej 03:14 rycerz ty byłeś modem a teraz nie jesteś? 03:14 nie jestem 03:14 możesz świrowac pawiana do woli 03:14 nic nie mogę ci zrobić 03:14 dobry motyw nie? 03:14 Rycerz od kiedy nie masz moda o.0 nie zauważyłam 03:14 od eee godziny? 03:14 a z resztą nieważne 03:14 lobo musisz być bardziej bezpośrednia :> 03:15 dlaczego kobiety muszą być takie skomplikowane? 03:15 Jak? Dlaczego? Za co? 0.o 03:15 niby w czym? 03:15 jak to w czym 03:15 Rycerz 03:15 w twoich uczuciach 03:15 x'D 03:15 elo 03:15 co 03:15 ja pierwszy zauważyłem 03:15 sam piszesz cały czas "domyśl się" 03:15 Halo 03:15 Ja nie jestem skomplikowana 03:15 ... 03:15 Chyba 03:15 Nowa ale ja to od ciebie podłapałem 03:15 Kyu i teraz masz odpowiedź 03:15 czemu jesteś biurokratką 03:15 x'D 03:15 XD 03:15 ._. 03:15 Anoo 03:15 Bo jestem fajna? 03:15 I urocza? 03:15 Rycerz rozwalasz mnie x'D 03:15 i nogi wysyłasz 03:15 I mam niebieskie włosy? 03:16 Tak 03:16 lubię niebieski 03:16 <_< 03:16 ale bardziej czerwony 03:16 Myślę, że przez te nogi. 03:16 hej 03:16 Ja też wysyłałam stópki :c 03:16 ja również 03:16 Ty też?! 03:16 Nowa tylko jest różnica 03:16 >wysyłanie zdjęć nóg (fp) nie zrozumiem tej mody 03:16 Na Twoich stopach ręce trzyma jeszcze prokurator 03:16 to było do "Myślę że to przez nogi" 03:16 U mnie tylko Ozz c: 03:16 ;_; 03:16 Gtsa masz robaki w tyłku że tak wchodzisz i wychodzisz <.< 03:16 problemy z mózgiem 03:16 to internet 03:16 albo z internetem 03:17 No Lobo 03:17 powiesz w końcu co cię boli? 03:17 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pora-na-przygode/pl/images/6/63/GuntherDance.gif genio tańczy bo ja się cieszę jak głupi do sera ze jestem na tej wiki 03:17 bo mnie że w głowach się pierdoli x'DDDD 03:17 Kyu....kick? 03:17 wywal to, wywal! 03:17 Lobo bo nie rozumiesz o co chodzi z nogami i mną 03:17 To ten rak z okoń wiki 03:17 XD 03:17 Gienio 03:17 Jest słodki. 03:17 okoń wiki 03:17 no nie D; 03:17 kwintesencja raka 03:17 Idę się podduszać poduszką X'D 03:18 Jakie okoń wiki? 03:18 ok 03:18 O co chodzi? 03:18 a o co miałoby niby chodzić? była kiedyś moda na selfie nóg <_< 03:18 o nic 03:18 http://pl.okon.wikia.com/wiki/OKOŃ_Wikia 03:18 okoń wii czyli wiki o wszystkim 03:18 z tego gówna co chwilę wchodzą tu jakieś raki 03:18 wiki* 03:18 x'DDDD 03:18 JEzu nowa ale się wulgarna zrobiłaś 03:18 Po prostu przy zgłoszeniu na moda napisałam, że jak wygram to pokażę stópki 03:18 lubię to 03:18 Wtf? Co to za wiki? 03:18 :D 03:18 Na jaja 03:18 I dużo osób w to uwierzyło. 03:18 x'DDD 03:18 ruchacze 03:18 Rycek - zdradzasz Natalię dla Nowej? 03:18 to niedorzeczne 03:19 wtf 03:19 po pierwsze 03:19 Lobo 03:19 wiem, że jesteś zazdrosna 03:19 ale żeby o mnie? 03:19 nowa się boi Natalii a po drugie Natalia nie wie o istnieniu nowej 03:19 profit? profit 03:19 no co? lubisz jej wulgarność 03:19 nie widzę powiązania 03:19 xd 03:19 nigdy mnie tacy ludzie nie interesowali, Nowa 03:19 Nowa jest niegrzeczna 03:19 Nie wulgarna. 03:19 to wszystko mój wpływ 03:19 moja koleżanka hot12 jest jeszcze bardziej wulgarna i niegrzeczna (lf) 03:19 naughty girl - to się źle kojarzy ;-; 03:19 w końcu to ja jestem oficerem wermachtu co nie? 03:20 Jezu ludzie jak tak dalej pójdzie ro się poszczam ze śmiechu 03:20 Lobo 10% pornoli na pornhubie ma taką nazwę x'D 03:20 takie laski to szybko zachodzą w ciążę ;-; 03:20 wtf 03:20 hahaha 03:20 albo właśnie zostają gwiazdami porno 03:20 xd 03:20 co xd 03:20 Nowa 03:20 co 03:20 rycerz trochę za często się obrażasz kiedy nie masz moda 03:20 xD 03:20 czy mogę być twoim alfonsem? 03:20 x'DDDD 03:20 XD 03:20 ale beka 03:20 Spoko xd 03:20 XD 03:20 Alfons stanisław 03:21 no zaraz chyba z krzesła spadnę 03:21 Dobra zw idę się podduszać 03:21 Stasieniek :3 03:21 dobra lobo krótka piłka z mojej strony 03:21 ? 03:21 dalej się będziesz boczyć o byle co czy w końcu się ogarniesz? 03:21 Stasiek to mój wuj 03:21 ??? 03:21 o kurcze 03:21 bo mnie naprawdę za bardzo bawi trolowanie ciebie 2016 02 07